fanficfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Era de Taxcy
(FanFic escrito por Fredy Motin)Bueno, este es un FanFics donde las peleas medio-DB y un dictador y su imperio mundial se mezclan. Y supongo que es eso, pues no tiene más ciencia xd Para los usuarios que ya ellos y yo sabremos quienes son, ustedes empezarán a aparecer gradualmente desde el Capítulo 7. Y algo más: Los Capítulos 1-6 son Pre-Era de Taxcy. Capítulo 1: Una Alianza Esperada En la Casa Misterio, el teléfono de Taxcy Marsopas suena, él aún no se había parado; así que tarda en contestar. Cuándo lo hace, habla con esa voz que todos tenemos al levantarnos… -¿Buenos días?-Saluda Tax -Hola Tacsi ñ_ñ-interrumpe Mayo -¡No te metas!-dice Fredy-Hey Tax, tienes la voz apagada, no me digas que la llamada te levantó -Te lo digo -¿¡Y la alarma que dijiste que ibas a colocar!? -Se me olvidó -Argh…mira, la ceremonia será en 2 horas, ¡pero tienes que estar aquí a hora y media más tardar!, recuerda que tienes que hacer unos papeleos cuando llegues -Es verdad, me apuro -Eso espero, llevamos tiempo hablando con Steven Universe Wiki para realizar esta alianza, ahora lo hemos conseguido…bueno, te dejo para que vengas-dice Fredy y cuelga -Ya acomodamos las cámaras-dice Fedd -Bien-felicita Fredy-veamos, ¿qué sigue en la lista?-dice mientras la revisa-¡Las señales! Comprueben que esto se pueda transmitir a todas las wikis con las que estamos aliadas. ¡Panch! ¿Tienes los cables de repuesto por si acaso? -Si-contesta -Uff, que bueno n_n-dice Mayo -¡Ve a verificar las señales!-le grita Fredy Entonces Mayo va atravesando las multitudes de personas que vienen a ver este evento, rodeando todo el Patio del Palacio Burocrático de SUW, hasta llegar a las afueras de este. Allí pudo ver un montón de carros. Mayo camina más lento para admirar el logro: Por fin lograron la Alianza con SUW. -¡Mayo, es para hoy!-gritó el estresado Fredy Así que Mayo se apuró. Mientras tanto, con Tax. El llegó a la panadería, se estacionó, y fue corriendo a las puertas de vidrio, cuando llegó, fue rápidamente a la zona de delicadeces, no tenía tiempo para admirar el moderno diseño del lugar. Pidió su desayuno, fue a pagarlo y cuando lo obtuvo salió corriendo a volver al carro. Comió mientras manejaba. Al final llegó al aeropuerto. Pero había un problema: la cola era enorme. Tax se detuvo un momento, hasta que recordó las filas para vuelos VIP. Después de unos procesos, Tax estaba en camino. Mientras con Fredy… -45 minutos, vamos Marsopa-dice Fredy -¡Fredy!-gritó Panch-Ya confirmamos que todo funcionara correctamente -Excelente, ahora solo hay que esperar a Tax-ve el reloj-43 minutos… -Cálmate-dice Mayo-ahorita es que falta -Tax tiene que hacer papeleo, y no quiero que el evento se atrase Mientras, con Tax: -40 minutos… Finalmente aterrizó, fue corriendo, faltaban 35 minutos para que empezara el evento. Llegó a tiempo. 30 minutos antes de comenzar el evento, tiempo suficiente para el papeleo. Ya cuando faltaban 5 minutos… -¡Prepárense para empezar a transmitir!-dice Fredy-¡Todos a sus puestos! Después Fredy revisa por última vez el guión, y empezó a transmitir… -¡Bienvenidos a ésta emisión especial de Fast Fast Notices!-dice Fredy-Hoy presenciaremos uno de los eventos que seguro marcarán la historia de La Alianza Territorial de Los 200 Mundos & Corona de GUP Británica. Tax y el burócrata de SUW harán oficial esta Alianza enfrente de todos los presentes, y enfrente de ustedes, quienes nos ven del otro lado de la pantalla. Los… -¿Está listo, Sr. Taxcy?-dice el Burócrata de SUW -Siempre lo estuve, un momento… -…ya debemos estar a punto de comenzar-llaman a Fredy-un momento…Pues, ¡ya va a empezar! Salen Tax y el burócrata de SUW… -Muchas gracias por su asistencia a este evento-dice Tax-estamos seguros de que esta Alianza beneficiará de igual forma a las 2 partes… Un tiempo después, terminó el evento y empezaron a recoger… -¡Al fin!-se alegra Tax-Tenemos la Alianza con SUW, ¿con cuál otra wiki podemos hacer alianza? -No lo sé-contesta Fredy-Encárgate de eso tú; estoy muy cansado, tú al menos pudiste dormir más… -¡Fredy!-dice Mayo mientras viene corriendo-Ya empacamos todo, vámonos Capítulo 2: Alianzas Francesas En la Casa Misterio… -Ya he hecho Alianzas con casi toda TerraNova y Ultramar…-dice Tax mientras ve un mapa de Fandom-¿y si empiezo a hacer Alianzas con el MegaContinente Anglo? Le gustaba la idea, la llevó a cabo los días siguientes. Se movió rápido, cada cierto tiempo salían titulares sobre las Alianzas que lograba...entonces llegó el momento de hacer Alianza con CPW Inglés. Tax y FFN estaban en camino cuando Fredy habló con él… -Preparado para todo, Tax. Recuerda que hace un tiempo tuvimos problemas con esta wiki, y no sabemos si están resentidos -Sí, lo sé. Sería asombroso que aceptaran -No te ilusiones -Ok Una reunión después, Tax se fue algo contento: No aceptaron pero finalmente lograron hacer las paces. Siguió haciendo alianzas, y más alianzas. Después tomó un “descanso”. Y Fredy se reunió con sus amigos en un edificio de CPW… -Ya está la cámara-dice Fredy-así que podemos comenzar-Comienza a grabar-¡HOLA! Bienvenidos a nuestro BLOG SEMANAL. Y haremos algo, que, aunque tiene algo de tiempo, estoy seguro de que les va a encantar, es…LA BOTELLA CHALLENGE. Y me acompañan: Mayo!-Mayo saluda-Fedd!-Saluda-Lae! Jopi! Wert! Y Sen! Ahora comenzará Jopi (happy) -¿¡Yo!? -¡Sí!-dicen todos -Ok Jopi lanza la botella, y cae, y cae. Había una cámara en el piso para ver si lo lograban; ellos lo podían ver por una pantalla. Increíblemente, lo logra -OH SI :DDD-festeja Jopi-PODER GATUNO :3 -Pues…-dice Fredy-¡SIGUE FEDD! En Los 200 Mundos Wiki, en el Palacio Burocrático… -Panch contesta…-dice Tax-¡Panch!-dice cuando contesta-Dijiste que sabes francés fluido, ¿no? -Sí, pero Lae también sabe -Lae anda ocupado con su fábrica, por eso te llamo -Ahh -¿Tienes esta tarde desocupada? -Oui -Excelente, ven para el Palacio Burocrático de Los 200 Mundos Wiki… -Alias “la capital de tu Imperio” (happy) -…en fin, ya sabes. Me encargaré de que te den paso instantáneo, pero llámame cuando estés cerca -Ok -Bien, adiós-cuelga-. -¿A Tax no se le está yendo la cabeza con esto? Dejó de pensar y Panch tomó camino, mientras estaba en la cola del aeropuerto, fue llamado por Fredy… -¡Hola Fredy! -¡Hola Panch! Mira, ¿quieres aparecer en mi próximo blog semanal? -Sí, ¿de qué será? -No lo sé, pero pensaba hacer estupideces con refrescos :D…¿y por qué oigo tanta gente? -Estoy en el aeropuerto, Tax me llamó a L2M por mi francés, y si me va a usar para lo que creo, estamos mal -Seh, ya yo estoy pensando lo mismo -Bueno, bye Un viaje después, Panch llega a la oficina de Tax, en la pared de atrás estaban 3 pinturas de GUP, debajo de ellas una ventana, en la pared de la izquierda estaban 2 banderas, una de La Doliente Libertad, y otra que no pudo identificar; en la pared de la derecha estaba un gran mapa de todo Fandom, y a su lado una estantería con libros y decoraciones. El piso era de cerámica blanca. El escritorio de Tax era de vidrio, tenía una computadora y unos documentos, junto a ellos estaba un globo terráqueo decorativo. Panch se sienta… -Buenas, Panch. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Panch piensa un poco su respuesta… -Dudoso -¿Cómo así? -¿Por qué te interesa mi francés? -Alianzas -''Lo que pensaba''-piensa Panch, y responde-¿con cuál wiki piensas aliarte? -CPW Francés -¿Y en qué nos beneficiará la alianza? -Compartir información para artículos -¡Interesante! Acepto… De vuelta en el avión, Panch se quedó pensando, deseaba preguntar más, pero si lo hacía Tax lo notaría y no daría las verdaderas respuestas. Su mayor pregunta era “¿Por qué quería hacer alianzas con wikis de habla francesa?” Las suposiciones empezaron a aparecer. Algunas eran: “Quiere lo mejor”, “Se está volviendo loco”, “Desea más poder”, “Quiere conquistarlo todo a través de alianzas”, “Todas las anteriores”. Cuando llegó, pasaron unos días cuando tuvo que volver con un traje formal; Tax lo había llamado para hacer la Alianza; cuando la lograron, Tax no tardó en decidir hacer más. Panch ya había aceptado, no tenía vuelta atrás, y él su preocupación cada vez era mayor. Las alianzas de Tax acaparaban gran parte de los titulares de FFN en todos los lugares donde informa. Finalmente, pareció llegar un momento donde Tax se detuvo. Capítulo 3: Sospechas Chat de CPW… -¡Ya traje las pizzas!-dice Fredy-Cada una del sabor del que la pidieron-se las reparte, y empiezan a comer -¿Y qué cuentan?-pregunta Mayo -No mucho-dice Wert -Yo sí-dice Panch-Tax me pidió que… -Ya sabemos-dice Mayo-nos lo contaste - La verdad es que me preocupa-expresa Panch -No eres el único-dice Lae -Ha ido más allá de TerraNova y UltraMar, ha ido a Anglo, a wikis francesas-razona Fredy-¿Qué creen que quiere lograr? -La verdad es que no lo sé, es confuso-dice Mayo-o sea, primero era para mantener las wikis unidas, luego es para mejorar, ahora es para… ¿conquistar sería el término? -¿Conquistar…Fandom?-pregunta Panch- es algo probable, porque eso de alianzas con wikis de otros idiomas no me cuadra del todo -A mí tampoco…-dice Fredy. -¿El poder no se le habrá subido a la cabeza?-pregunta Lae -Yo también pensé eso-dice Panch-pero, ¿cuál es el VERDADERO objetivo? -Creo que en estos momentos no hay una clara respuesta…-dice Wert -¿Tienen un mapa de Fandom?-pregunta Fredy -En gugul maps-dice Mayo Entonces buscan… -Busquen el MegaContinente Anglo-pide Fredy-ahora, ubiquen la Comunity Central. Ahora, ¿con cuáles wikis ha hecho Tax alianza? -Todas estas-dice Mayo y las resalta -Interesante-dice Fredy-¿no notan que una de las wikis está junto a la CC? -¡Es verdad! :O-se sorprende Mayo -Eso podría significar que Tax está abriéndose paso para así conquistarlo todo -:O-Todos. -¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-incita Mayo -Tranquilo-dice Wert-aún no sabemos si ese es el verdadero motivo -Pero parece-dice Panch -Bueno, hasta aquí-interrumpe Lae-esperemos que de unos pasos más, y después seguimos Capítulo 4: Ingresos Tax llama a Fredy, cuando contesta… -Hey, Fredy. Necesito que analices como se utilizan los ingresos de la Alianza… -¿Eso no te tocaba a ti? -Seh, pero me tomaré esta semana de vacaciones -¿Tú? ¿¡VACACIONES!? ¿Estoy hablando con el Tax normal? -Siempre lo has hecho x’d -Ok, ¿en qué deseas que se utilicen los fondos? Si quieres que cambie su uso, claro -Si encuentras que los ingresos para la minería son menos del 40%, haz que llegue a ese porcentaje… -¿Tanto dinero para la minería? ¿Eso en qué ayuda? -En algo lo hará-dice mientras ve un papel misterioso-en algo lo hará…-cuelga-. Al día siguiente, Fredy va y revisa los usos de los ingresos, ve que la minería está muy poco financiada, así que como le ordenó Tax, hizo el papeleo para que el 40% de los ingresos se fueran a eso. Pero andaba muy dudoso de tal decisión…no se hacía muchas teorías, pero recordó algo que le preocupaba respecto a eso. Por un momento lo recordó, pero entre unas cosas y otras lo olvidó. Al pasar de los meses, Tax siguió haciendo alianzas, alianzas, y más alianzas. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de sus amigos…presentían que venía algo muy malo Capítulo 5: Sospechas y Pruebas Un año después de la Alianza con Steven Universe Wiki. En la Casa Misterio, Tax está en la computadora… -Bien, bien.-dice mientras revisa los códigos-Vamos a probarlo… Tax introduce un código de iniciación, entonces la computadora y maniquí Admin de pruebas le empiezan a aparecer rayos, mientras la computadora se resetea. -¡Funciona! ¡Sí! Pero el proceso falla y se detiene incompleto -Pero… ¡si iba bien!-se queja Tax-tendré que revisar los registros y resolver los errores. ¿Pero qué código habrá fallado? Echaré un vistazo a la parte física del plan, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para poder darme cuenta de los errores. Aunque la parte física del plan es mínima, Tax busca posibles debilidades en esta para hallarles una solución. Lleva mucho tiempo planeando esto y no quiere fallar. -Apareceré al final, así estarán bajo el efecto del hackeo y no podrán responder, ¡perfecto! Ahora iré a ver los códigos, ojalá que no tenga que programar todo de nuevo. Mientras en el Chat de CPW… -¿Más Alianzas?-dice Mayo-ya empieza a dar miedo D: -Alianzafobia (?-dice Wert -Esto es un asunto serio-dice Fredy-tantas Alianzas… -¡Y no solo eso!-lo interrumpe Lae-sino que también la ubicación de las Alianzas, porque, ¡miren!-les coloca en una computadora el mapa de Fandom-también es su ubicación. Todas están cerca o hasta al lado de grandes wikis… -Como esa alianza al lado de la CC de Anglo-recuerda Sen -¡Exacto!-afirma Lae-¿por qué querría alianzas cerca de lugares tan importantes? -Tal vez para mejorar la economía de la ATL2M-dice Wert. -No creo-dice Fredy-la economía de allí de por si está demasiado bien, además, ¿por qué destinaria el 40% de los ingresos a la minería? -¿¡Hizo eso!?-preguntaron todos -Así es-confirma Fredy-no sé por qué lo hace. -¿Y si intervenimos de una vez y lo sacamos del poder?-sugiere Lae -¿Y si sus intenciones no son las que creemos?-dice Wert. -Con las pruebas que tenemos creo que si son las que creemos-dice Mayo -Y en ese caso de que si es lo que sospechamos, ¿podemos intervenir?-sigue Lae -Fandom entera se pondría en nuestra contra-dice Fredy-debido a la opinión que actualmente tienen de Tax -Es un buen punto-dice Lae-… -¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunta Mayo -Esperar…-razona Lae- -Vaya, y eso que decías que tomáramos cartas en el asunto de una vez-dice Fredy entre risas -Es verdad-afirma Lae-pero tras razonar, actuar ahora tendría consecuencias muy graves. Así que a esperar, nada más que eso. Esperar… En la Casa Misterio… -''Ojalá que ya no quede errores''-piensa Tax-''me ha costado solucionarlos, mucho más de lo que pensé. Como sea, probaré mañana; y si funciona''-levanta la mirada-''Viva La Doliente Libertad…por siempre'' Capítulo 6: El Comienzo de Una Era Tax se para a las 5 AM hora de CPW, va a las zona donde probaba los códigos, en el 5to piso. Tax prende la computadora con rapidez, y prueba de seguridad tras prueba de seguridad se adentraba en los códigos; cuando por fin terminó colocó a los sujetos de prueba que seguían siendo los mismos de la prueba anterior. Corre devuelta a la computadora y activa el vidrio de seguridad. Activa los códigos, y todo empieza bien… ''-Ok…-piensa Tax-Todo va bien…''-a la PC de prueba se empieza a borrar todos los archivos-''¡un progreso! Hora de la siguiente prueba''-ahora Tax activa unos comandos que hacen que el muñeco se mueva-''Ok, ¿resultará?''-y el muñeco se empieza a inmovilizar poco a poco-''¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Funciona, por fin! Ningún error, todo va como lo esperaba. La PC se ha terminado de morir, y el muñeco ya no aguantará más. Pero, espera…no cantes victoria, falta el muñeco''-entonces, el muñeco se empieza a pulverizar-''¡Está pasando! ¡Se desintegra, se va a la zona de Baneo Global!...¡Y ya se fue!'' Sin poder aguantar más su alegría, Tax grita… -¡AL FIN! ¡Después de años y años! Después de tantas alianzas…Fandom será mía, ¡y nadie más la dominará! … ¡Viva La Doliente Libertad! ¡Viva La Alianza Territorial de Los 200 Mundos & Corona de Grils Und Panzer Británica!... ¡Viva, el Imperio de las Alianzas! Llegó la hora Taxcy ingresa el comando final, que permite hackear hasta la PC más segura de toda la Comunity Central. Acto seguido activa el comando que empieza a actuar. Ese día, Fandom viviría un día que marcaría un antes y un después en toda su historia. Comunity Central, MegaContienente Anglo… ¡Señor, señor!-dice una asistente (todo en inglés pero bué :v primer emote en todo el fic (?)-¡Algo le pasa a su computadora! -¿Cómo así?-pregunta el Staff -¡Solo venga! Corriendo, ambos llegan a la oficina -¡Mire!-dice la asistente. -Se está borrando ¡toda la información!-grita asustado. -¡Asistente-grita otro Staff-venga! -Me necesitan-dice mientras se va corriendo -Intento pararlo-dice el Staff-pero no puedo, ¿quién sería capaz de hackear nuestro sistema? -Yo…-dice Tax por medio de un micrófono de su computadora, sin revelarse -¿Quién eres?-grita el Staff -Tu sucesor, sin sucesor… Entonces desde el pecho del Staff empiezan a salir rayos que lo empiezan a paralizar, haciendo un buen esfuerzo acerca su mano para mirar como sufre el efecto. No era el único al que le pasaba, sino a todos los Staff, todos los Fundadores, todos los Burócratas, todos los Administradores, y a todo usuario que tenga cargo dentro de Fandom. Sin embargo, solo los Staff sufrirían el Baneo Global tras la pulverización… -¿¡Por qué haces esto!?-grita el Staff -Porque lo pensé, y solo yo puedo estar a cargo -¿Me darías explicaciones mínimo? -No puedo, no va con…el guión -¡Te gusta el teatro! ¿¡Ah!? -Sí, pero no estoy actuando. Tú lo haces, muestra tu miedo y dejarás de hacerlo -¿Entonces en qué parte del guión me darás explicaciones? -La paciencia… De repente, se les va el cargo a todos aquellos que lo tienen en todo Fandom, y los Staff empiezan a pulverizarse. Apoderado del pánico y la ira, el Staff que conversaba con Tax empieza a gritar. -Bien, esta es la parte…verás. Durante mis años de administración de muchas wikis pude apreciar que todas tropiezan con la misma piedra: No se esfuerzan por avanzar. Todas crean un proyecto, pero nadie lo saca adelante; y si un alma lo intenta, no prospera. Hora de finiquitar ese problema, por eso estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, para mejorar. -Entonces ¿por qué nos matas? ¡Si tus intenciones fueran las que dices nos dejarías vivir! -Por las buenas o por las malas dicen. Pero tu pulveración va por más de la mitad, así que…-se revela ante el Staff con un holograma y coloca música-Mi canción favorita… *Una Katyshua después* -¡DESTRUIRÁS FANDOM! ¡El pueblo se te alzará!-dice el Staff mientras ve como lo que le queda de cabeza y cuerpo se desintegra. -El miedo…siempre funciona. Buenas noches -¡NO!-grita el Staff justo antes de ser pulverizado con todos los demás. -Tus palabras nunca tendrán un peso sobre mí…bueno, a hacer las maletas-se desase del holograma-pero antes-ingresa un código que destruye todas las banderas y las reemplaza por…-un poco de Dolientes Libertades no estaría mal. Listo, todo listo. Fandom está bajo mi control, para siempre. Capítulo 7: El Ser Misterioso Había muchos árboles, eran altos, frondosos, apenas la luz se podía colar a través de sus hojas. Algunas de ellas caían y adornaban la fértil tierra. Quién diría que tan bonito lugar sería escenario de una feroz persecución. Pasa un par de patas…es la presa. Pasa un par de pies…es el cazador. La presa se movía entre los árboles, no tenía ningún lugar objetivo, solo quería librarse de ese hombre con traje metálico negro y dorado. Volteó su cabeza y lo vio, pero le costó chocar contra un árbol. El cazador se emociona y se lanza con todo, pero la presa no estaba del todo indefensa. Lanzó una bomba de humo en la cara del cazador. La pingui-presa huye… Panch: Lo perdí, por fin…ahora, ¿cuál era el camino a la civilización? *su lente electrónico derecho le muestra un mapa* A ver, ¡es por la izquierda! *corre por esa dirección* De repente un rasho láser roza la cara de Panch, era LightWatcher, “El Cazador Dorado”, quien tenía un traje que aunque en él predominara el negro, tenía un toque de dorado, el cuál le dio el nombre. Su casco era como uno de caballero de época medieval, pero en lugar de esa reja que tenían había un vidrio. Continuando, Light siguió disparando contra Panch, quien esquivaba todos los disparos. El Cazador analizó un momento la situación, y se dio cuenta del tonto error de seguir disparando a la misma dirección. Empezó a disparar en forma de X, que se formaba y deformaba. La táctica funcionó y Panch sufrió unos disparos, pero no cayó ni nada, solo resultó herido. Ahí fue cuando Light se dio cuenta de que no era una presa cualquiera…era un Inmortal. Pero eso no lo asustó, sino que le hizo que le dieran más ganas de cazar. Siguió probando varios patrones de disparos y Panch cada vez estaba más herido, y finalmente cayó. Al casco de Light le salió un ojo rojo del lado izquierdo, significaba que iba a disparar un láser que podría dar muerte a un Inmortal, claro, si sus habilidades de regeneración no eran decentes, el cual era el caso de Panch. El pingüino no quizo morir así que arremetió contra el cazador con una bomba, luego se paró y huyó otra vez. Light continuó persiguiéndolo, mientras esquivaba lásers y bombas de Panch. Finalmente los arboles fueron disminuyendo, dando paso a una carretera a lo lejos… Panch: Sí! Por fin! Light: No! Debo detenerlo, ¡y ahora! Light se preparó para lanzar sus 5 láseres (el del ojo, y 2 en cada mano) Se tomó unos segundos para calcular…y disparó. En el centro el gran rayo y los demás moviéndose a todas partes, como si convulsionaran, pero artísticamente. Panch volvió a caer, Light se lanza sobre él y lo atrapa, acto seguido se para y prepara nuevamente el gran rasete, para rematar a su presa, en eso Panch pensó algo y dijo: Panch: Tienes miedo de me escape? Lleno de ira, Light apreta fuertemente a Panch, lo cual activa todas las bombas y cosos tecnológicos ofensivos de Panch… Light: NO! Entonces el Cazador suelta a Panch, quien se quita su chaqueta con todos los cosos y se la lanza a Light. Intentando evitar sufrir daños, Light dispara a la chaqueta haciendo que las cosas exploten, y aunque algunas explotaron lo suficientemente lejos, otras le cayeron en la cara (o en el casco, mejor dicho). Panch finalmente saca una esfera de su bolsillo y la activa, transformándose esta esfera en una moto. Y pos, la prende y demás…y escapa. Light al fracasar, llama a quien lo contrato: Light: ¡No me dijiste que era un Inmortal! ???: Pero vamos, ¿no lo notaste? Simplemente al ver su habilidad de escape…vamos, que era fácil saberlo Light: Igualmente, no me lo dijiste. ¡Si no tuviera este traje hubiera muerto probablemente! ???: Pero vamos, que es uno de los más débiles. En fin, te la voy a perdonar. Pero no te voy a creer que diste lo mejor de ti. Te he visto actuar y eres más de lo que seguramente diste hoy. Light:… ???: Bueno, tómate un descanso, ve a comer o lo que sea. *cuelga* Light: *se quita el casco* Bueno, iré a mi casa a cambiarme y tal vez vaya por una hamburguesa… Mientras, debajo de los escombros del Palacio Burocrático de CPW, “La Torre Mayonesa”… Mayonesa123 (Ex-burócrata): Será un plan algo complicado, pero confío en ustedes y espero que la misión tenga éxito… ¿Dudas? Todos: No Mayo: Bueno, es hora! Continente Hispana, Continente TerraNova y Ultramar, Mina Principal de Steven Universe Wiki Los rebeldes se dirigían con cautela en medio de la noche, mientras recordaban la misión que el ex-burócrata les dio: “deben ir a los archivos y tomarlos todos, no importa, no hay tiempo para buscar el que nos importa…” Claro, en la mina en sí no estaría nada de eso. Debían buscar en el Centro Administrativo, por así decirlo. Cuando los rebeldes vieron que era necesario, sacaron su palas y cavaron un túnel hasta llegar al lugar, cuando salieron, notaron que no había ningún archivo. Sin embargo, había un vidrio roto Wert: K… Sen: Qué!? Lae: ¡Alguien debió haber venido y robado los archivos antes que nosotros! *sonidos de golpes* Fredy: ¿Pero qué pasa? Soldado: ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! *todos se asoman por el vidrio* Se escuchaban disparos y golpes, como si estos provinieran de algo de metal, entonces vinieron unos soldados en fila y otro soldado que ya estaba en combate fue lanzado a ellos, quienes quedaron fuera de combate sin siquiera estar en él. Los rebeldes no tenían la menor idea de que pasaba. Finalmente, el sujeto salió corriendo y pudo ser visto por los rebeldes, lo que más les llamó a ellos la atención fue su ojo verde. Siguió corriendo y el ser misterioso fue iluminado por la luz de un helicóptero, quien rápidamente apunto su cetro rojo hacia el helicóptero y disparo un láser más grande que el de Light. El rasete le dio a la cola del helicóptero, rompiéndola y haciendo caer (obviamente, pos…dah) a éste. El desconocido miró hacia el vidrio roto y vio a los rebeldes… ¿¿¿:… Tras eso, dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad… Wert: No c k pasó…wueno enrealidad no c i zi lo zupierah nho t lho dirýa Entonces dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a un montón de soldados apuntándoles con sus pistolas láser Sen: Pan comido con mantequilla (? Mientras tanto, en Los 200 Mundos… Tax: Que qué? Un informante cualquiera: Así es, un desconocido atacó la Mina Principal de SUW, y se llevó todos los documentos… Tax: Maldición! Entre los archivos tengo los pla…bueno, mejor voy y lo detengo Tax da media vuelta sobre su silla y vuela para alcanzar uno de los cuadros de GUP, lo quita y se ve una caja fuerte. Tras insertar un largo código, la caja se abre y sale el Ban Hammer. Tax iba a entrar en acción… Mientras tanto con el desconocido: ¿¿¿: Pero quiénes eran esos tipos? Como sea, tengo en este saco los dichosos archi…*recibe un golpe de Tax, quien había aparecido de repente* Arghh…*otro golpe y el men cae* Pero qué…? Tax: Interesante, haz sido lo suficientemente habilidoso para robar mis archivos…pero…los necesito de vuelta, ¿entiendes, verdad? Hagamos algo, si me entregas los archivos, no te baneo, ¿qué os parece? ¿¿¿: ¿Qué motivos tengo para confiar en ti? Dicho eso, el desconocido arremetió varios rayos lásers contra Tax, quien los esquiva a lo Matrix. Tax: Bueno, así serán las cosas Tax se teleporta detrás del desconocido y lo intenta golpear con el Ban Hammer, pero éste activa su super velocidad y se aleja algo de Tax. Después levanta un muro de piedra y lo lanza contra el dictador, quien de un puñetazo lo rompe. Tax se da cuenta que el ser humano huyó y se vuelve a teleporta enfrente a él y le da un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer arrodillado. Tax toma el saco e intenta banear al ser, pero usando su velocidad se aleja y escapa. Tax: Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver… de la destruida Torre Mayonesa Mayo: ¿Un humano de ojo verde? Sen: Sí, el otro creo que estaba tapado por su cabello Mayo: Hmm…*se sienta* *piensa: ¿Quién será él? Acaso no somos la única rebelión que ha prevalecido? * Tras un breve silencio, Mayo sigue: Mayo: Señores, nueva misión: Busquen a ese tipo…y tráiganmelo Capítulo 8: La Búsqueda Otro silencio inunda el lugar, los rebeldes se miran entre ellos, buscando una pizca de comprensión en sus miradas, sin embargo, no la hay. No queda otra que preguntar… Lae: Pero… ¿dónde lo buscamos? Mayo: No me molesten, por algún lugar debe estar. No importa que tarden, la idea es que lo consigan antes de que Tax lo haga, porque si eso llegara a ocurrir… ¿van agarrando el hilo? Todos responden un Sí, pero con el tono de un niño al ser regañado… Fredy: Supongo que deberíamos dividirnos y vigilar lugares de posibles ataques, pero somos mundialmente buscados, ahí si no se. Mayo: ¿¡Pero qué les pasa hoy!? ¿No pueden cambiarse de ropa? ¡Esto no es una caricatura, en la que los personajes usan la misma ropa siempre! Otro silencio llena el lugar, pero ahora es incómodo. Mayo: ¡Vamos, lárguense, ustedes saben que hacer! Tras salir de donde Mayo, los rebeldes caminan lentamente por un pasillo bien iluminado y hecho completamente de metal. Al final del pasillo hay un ascensor, que llevaba a la Sala de Reuniones. La sala era bastante grande, muy bien iluminada. En todo el centro había una enorme mesa de la más fina madera, seguramente rescatada de los escombros del Tribunal Supremo de Club Penguin Wiki City, varias sillas de cuero. En la pared de la derecha había un enorme mapa de FANDOM (:v); al fondo había un gran televisor, por si acaso pasaba algo…aunque, vamos, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que no salga una noticia de los “logros” de Taxcy, o del “virus” de los rebeldes? Ya acabando con la descripción de la sala, los rebeldes se sentaron, todos viendo al mapa de FANDOM (que era digital, por cierto, lo que permitía un zoom, para ver más detalladamente los lugares, etc etc). Todos analizaban el mapa, buscando lugares donde el ser misterioso podría atacar…más minerías, wikis de gran influencia económica…en fin, había muchos lugares posibles, y en realidad la respuesta estaba en dejar de ver el mapa un rato y ampliar las opciones. Lo único que pudo apartar a los rebeldes del mapa fue la… ¿indecisión se podría decir? Tantos lugares, y ninguna zona definida. Tras finalmente apartarse del dichoso mapa, los rebeldes pensaron en establecer un perímetro y se asignaron zonas de vigilancia, en su mayoría lugares escondidos, ya que seguramente el ser era buscado entre los militares. Ya con el rancho montado, por así decirlo, ellos se fueron a cambiar y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Tenían que actuar con normalidad, teniendo un perfil bajo, aunque esto era más difícil de lo que parece. Algunos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para dormir y no abandonar su puesto, porque el ser misterioso podría atacar en cualquier momento… puesto de Lae, 3er día de vigilancia Lae cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, luego los abría, y así estaba; intentando descansar y vigilar al mismo tiempo. Dormía detrás de unos grandes y frondosos arbustos en medio de la naturaleza. Llegó el “turno” de cerrar los ojos, y justo cuando Lae lo iba a hacer, oyó algo: Una pisada ahogada por la tierra. Debido a que sonaba ahogada la pisada y se oía con claridad, Lae supuso que estaba muy cerca. Movió su cabeza lentamente y levantándola un poco, para evitar que sonara la bolsa de dormir, y era un hecho…alguien estaba justo al lado del arbusto. Lae no lo podía ver, el arbusto era tan grande que tapaba su visión. Solo le quedaba esperar a que el ser siguiera avanzando hasta que pasara al arbusto y así lo pudiera ver. Finalmente, el ser avanzó y pasó al arbusto; Lae siguió con sus lentos movimientos para evitar ser descubierto. No le pudo ver el ojo derecho al humano ya que estaba tapado por unos mechones de pelo. Al notar eso Lae lo identificó: Era el Ser Humano Misterioso, el de aquel ataque a la Minería Principal de Steven Universe Wiki, el del cetro rojo, pero… ¿dónde estaba? Como sea, era él. Lae se lanzó velozmente sobre aquel ser y lo arremetió contra el suelo; una patada del ser manda a Lae lo suficientemente lejos como para reposicionarse, y sacar su característico cetro rojo. El humano activa su velocidad y arremete varios golpes contra Lae, quien los esquiva fácilmente. Mientras, el rebelde carga un puño con electricidad y se lo propina al humano, pero un escudo verde envuelve al ser de ojo verde y el puño es desperdiciado. Rápidamente ocurre un intercambio de golpes entre los combatientes, del cual el ser sale con ventaja gracias a su escudo, rápidamente aumenta su fuerza y golpea fuertemente a Lae en la cabeza con el cetro, pero, aunque quedó muy herido, no lo mató. Lae se levantaba cuando el ser levantó una roca puntiaguda que atravesó al herido. Lae murió, pero revivió y rompió la roca. Allí fue cuando el humano se dio cuenta de que se enfrentaba a un Inmortal. En lugar de sentir temor, el ser aumentó su poder y usó su velocidad para propinar un golpe a Lae por delante y luego ir detrás de él, volverlo a golpear, y repetir el ciclo. Lae esquivaba todo. Sin embargo, un cambio de patrón hizo que Lae se tragara varios golpes, pero finalmente volvió a agarrar el ritmo. El humano lanzó entre tantos golpes una bola de agua que confunde a Lae. El ser aprovecha la oportunidad y… ¡PUM! Un golpe fuerte manda a Lae a destrozar algunos árboles, hasta que uno para su terrible viaje… Lae: Arghh, ya basta Lae carga varios rayos mientras se dirige velozmente contra el humano, se los lanza pero el escudo lo protege. El rebelde le mete una patada que aunque no hace daño manda al ser a volar por los aires. Finalmente, lleno de ira, Lae carga mucho poder en su puño y se lo propina, rompiendo el escudo y haciendo estrellar al humano contra el floor (is lava :v). Rápidamente un rayo de Lae paraliza al humano, dando fin a la pelea. Lae: ¡Muchachos, despierten, debemos irnos! Tengo al humano. de la Base Rebelde Mayo: ¡Felicidades! Se han ganado un descanso, tranquilos, yo me encargaré de él. Los rebeldes se fueron, y un corto silencio llenó la sala, para ser interrumpido por Mayo: Mayo: Tranquilo, no somos aliados de Taxcy, ni te mataremos. Solo queremos que contestes unas pre…AHHH Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza por parte del humano causa el grito de Mayo, instantáneamente, el desconocido huye, pero el Líder de la rebelión invoca una marea de mayonesa que trae al humano de regreso Mayo: Jeje… El ser agarra un pan de su bolsillo y agarra un poco de la mayonesa y lo oculta (todo esto mientras Mayo miraba a otro lado). Ya para cuando Mayo y el humano iban a entrar a la oficina de Mayo el desconocido mete con rapidez el trozo de pan en la boca de Mayo y echa a correr… Mayo: AHHH *quita el pan de su boca* MAYONESA, NOOO…soy caníbal :( *ve que el men se escapa* RRR Mayo lanza otra ola de mayonesa y trae nuevamente al ser… de Mayonesa123 ¿¿¿: *Con grilletes* ¿Quiénes son? Mayo: Somos rebeldes, cómo tú. Y por eso deseo que me compartas un poco de ti, tranquilo, que no te mataremos… ¿¿¿: Supongo que no me queda otra… Mayo: Bien, comencemos con algo simple: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Mayonesa123 :) ¿¿¿: Me llamo…Aokmine Mayo: Un placer Aokmine! Ahora, ¿por qué atacabas, o con qué objetivo, la Minería Principal de SUW? Aokmine: Por los archivos, creo que en ellos había detalles importantes sobre los planes de Taxcy Mayo: ¡Vaya! Nosotros también la fuimos a atacar por eso, pero llegaste antes que nosotros. ¿Tuviste éxito? Aokmine: No, Tax se teleportó hacia mi y me robó los archivos, casi me banea… Mayo: Tranquilo, tu vida es primero *pensando: Vaya, esto se da más fácil de lo que pensé* Y… ¿perteneces a alguna rebelión? Aokmine: No…soy independiente Mayo: WOW :0 Genial! Y…dónde será tu próximo ataque? Te podríamos ayudar! Aokmine: Pues… Tax… Tax: Dilo pequeño, dilo… Flashback de la pelea: *Justo antes de que Aokmine escapara, Tax le lanza un micrófono secreto que se le adhiere a una parte de la espalda* los rebeldes… Aokmine: …atacaré la Prisión de Minecraftpedia…allí posiblemente halle algunos rebeldes, tal vez ellos creen su propia rebelión…pero, sino, se los daré a ustedes. Yo seguiré siendo independiente… Tax Tax: Te espero... Aokmine Capítulo 9: El Ataque la entrevista Aokmine: Pero ante todo…una aclaración… Mayo: Ajam? Aokmine: Si me van a ayudar, no quiero compromisos, que quede claro La mirada fija y seria de Aokmine junto a su tono hacía obvio que lo que decía era en serio. Aunque no fuera una amenaza, quería dejar claro eso. Quería seguir siendo independiente…a toda costa, pero, ¿por qué? Mayo: Bueno, ya te puedes ir, me encargaré de abrirte las puertas. de que se fue Aokmine Mayo: Hey! Todos! Reunión, ahora! de Reuniones Mayo: Realmente no sé porqué los llamé acá, porque solo voy a hacer un anuncio, jeje Silencio… Mayo: Bueno. Hablaré sobre el ser desconocido…primero que nada, se llama Aokmine y es un rebelde; segundo, lo ayudaremos a atacar la Prisión de Minecraftpedia para conseguir liberar algunos rebeldes, no dijo cuándo así que por lo tanto deberemos estar pendientes… Lae: Espero dormir detrás de arbustos jsjsjs Mayo: …y tercero, no lo comprometan a nada, él me expreso claramente que no se viera envuelto en nada. Desea ser independiente. ¿Opiniones, preguntas? Tras un momento de silencio, Mayo puso fin a la reunión (ya que notó que no tenían nada para decir) y los rebeldes empezaron a planear cómo vigilar la Prisión de cubitospedia. Para la tristeza de Lae, ya no dormiría detrás de arbustos, ya que la prisión estaba en la ciudad. Era imponente, había 3 muros que protegían la cárcel. Tenía diseño moderno. Cada celda estaba protegida por barreras tecnológicas y habían guardias por doquier. La cárcel era enorme. Y su techo más o menos parecido a uno de construcciones chinas antiguas daba imponencia. Allí se encontraban varios rebeldes que fueron capturados (y por algún motivo Tax no les clavó el Ban Hammer y ya). Tax estaba allí, esperando a Aokmine y a los rebeldes, ellos no se imaginan lo que les espera… el centro de la cárcel, donde Tax Tax: *pensando*''En cualquier momento atacará…solo debo tener paciencia. Pero… ¿habrá detectado Aokmine el micrófono? No sé…como sea, si él no llega a atacar seguramente Mayito y compañía lo harán. Alguno tendrá que venir...y los esperaré.'' los rebeldes, Sala de Reuniones Lae: No, no hay forma posible de vigilar sin ser vigilados… Fredy: Y si nos hacemos invisibles? Sen: Eres tú el que puede hacer eso Lae: Y no hay humo en el cual me pueda camuflar. Así que supongo que Fredy se volverá invisible y estará al tanto Fredy: Ok! Fredy allá… Aokmine: Ufff…falta poco Aokmine sudaba por el calor, al menos el cetro con sus barras puntiagudas giratorias hacían el trabajo de cavar hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban reclusos los rebeldes. Finalmente, llegó. Rompió el piso y salió, acto seguido procedió a disparar un láser a cada regulador de barrera. Sin embargo, los guardias corrieron…espera… ¿qué hace ese “sin embargo” ahí? ¡Si es que dándole un par de vueltas los dejo fuera. La alarma roja fue activada, todas las luces se pusieron rojas (pos…dah, no c xd). Un montón de guardias se dirigían hacia allá… Tax… Tax: Llegó… Rápidamente Fredy se teleporta junto a Aokmine para apoyarlo y teleporta a Sen y Lae junto a ellos… Aokmine: *mientras combate con los soldados* Pensé que no vendrían! Sen: Pero estamos aquí! Lae: Esperen…y los reclusos? Por qué se esconden? Fredy (hacia los prisioneros): ¿Pero qué hacen? Salgan! Son libres! ???: Acaso crees que nos dejarían acá con armas y armadura!? Estamos indefensos! Fredy: Ohh…cierto Lae: Aokmine! Tenemos que abrirnos paso! Sen: Déjenmelo a mí Y Sen, como un superhéroe y demoledora al mismo tiempo, vuela, golpeando y rompiendo cuanto soldado y pared había. Desbloqueó todo el camino hasta llegar al primer de los 3 muros de protección, solo que había que derribar ese trío de paredes. Rápidamente los demás fueron derrotando a los guardias, hasta ser interrumpidos… ???: Hey! Y nuestras cosas? Lae: …dónde están? ???: En el centro de la prisión! Por favor! Así los podremos ayudar! Fredy: Yo voy… Fredy volteo y vio a varios reclusos, entre ellos el que más resaltaba era uno con un guante en la mano derecha. Pero era extraño, el guante estaba quieto y no había la más mínima señal de que se moviera la mano, ¿será que al pobre la mano le quedó paralítica? Posiblemente. Fredy es astuto y se vuelve invisible y saca todo lo de una caja de un cuarto por ahí (me da algo de flojera describir tanto un lugar que creo que no se volverá a ver en el fic…enserio, no se xdd :v), esta caja era donde estaban las pertenencias de los prisioneros, no tuvo tiempo para ver lo que ellos poseían, solo se los entregó y los protegió mientras se ponían sus armaduras. Eran relucientes e increíbles. Fredy volvió a ver al tipo del guante, el cual ya no estaba (o era tapado) por una cabeza de dragón (¿o era de metal pintado de oro?). Inmediatamente se fue con ellos hacia donde estaban los demás. los demás Aokmine: ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Cuántos soldados son!? Lae: Parece que hubiera una fábrica Sen: Saldremos de acá! Sen vuela hacia el segundo muro y lo rompe. Pero entre el humo y escombros le roza algo que parece un martillo y que luego da la vuelta para desaparecer nuevamente. El humo se dispersa y se revela la realidad: Tax junto a 40 soldados más. Tax: Sabía que estarían acá…me enteré por Aokmine. Entonces, todos miran con odio al humano Tax: Pero…no seré tan malo esta vez…le puse un micrófono secreto a Aokmine cuando huía de mi en el ataque a la minería. Y yo pensando que se daría cuenta. Pero como hoy ando de buenas, te lo quitaré *extiende su mano y el micrófono vuelve a Tax y lo destruye* Ya, suficiente bondad por hoy. ¡Soldados, vayan…! E intente al menos distraerlos, que pues…PERO QUE DIGO, ¡VAYAN! Los soldados corren hacia los rebeldes (ya Fredy y los liberados ya estaban ahí), y Aokmine dice: Aokmine: Esta vez… ¡déjenmelo a mí! Decía esto mientras corría hacia los soldados, y de repente...hay como un destello de negro total y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Ahora Aokmine y los soldados estaban en un espacio algo grande. Ellos estaban separados de los demás por unas barreras, y adentro Aokmine estaba separado por otra barrera de los soldados. Éstos tenían cada uno una barra de opciones, con las opciones (:v) siguientes: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY y encima de estas opciones un texto que decía: “Sientes que morirás…”. No cabía duda…Aokmine y los soldados estaban en una Pelea de Undertale Real. Por cierto, en este “modo” Aokmine era muchísimo más grande. En fin, Aokmine hizo aparecer 2 blaster apuntando a los soldados. Algunos corrieron, otros reaccionaron tarde. Con ese simple ataque murieron 20. Después el ejército decidió atacar, pero un rápido movimiento hace que aparezca la odiada frase de los que juegan eso…el “MISS”. Llegó el turno de Aokmine. Tiró a todos hacia la pared de atrás, y luego salió un cuadro rojo. Todos reaccionaron tarde, y se tragaron unas rocas puntiagudas, pero solo los que estaban heridos del ataque anterior murieron. Quedaron 4. Todos volvieron a cometer el mismo disparo en la misma dirección, otro MISS llenó de frustración a los sobrevivientes. Luego Aokmine hizo que aparecieran 2 blaster, los cuales si disparaban formaban una X. Quedó uno. Lleno de temor, seleccionó ITEM y se curó totalmente con un objeto. Aparecieron dos luces, azul y naranja; la luz azul destello, luego la naranja, y luego la azul. El soldado se quedó paralizado de miedo y cuando Aokmine atacó con su cetro ahora azul (abarcando toda el área, al estilo de un parabrisas pero rápido) el soldado quedó ileso, siguió quieto, pero cuando el cetro ahora naranja atacó, sufrió mucho daño y perdió media vida (20 Puntos de vida tenía en total, ahora solo tiene 10, por si). Aterrado, decidió correr a una esquina, pero llegó el cetro azul…y murió. La partida había acabado. Otro destello volvería todo a la normalidad. Pero los soldados no habían muerto. Sin embargo, una ráfaga de agua de Aokmine los mandaría a volar unos… ¿kilómetros tal vez? Tras eso, todos se dieron cuenta de que Tax había huido. Ahora bien, ¿por qué no murieron? ¿Qué utilidad tenía ese modo de combate? Y más importante… ¿Por qué había huido '''Tax? Capítulo 10: Nuevos Reclutas Un silencio repentino inunda el lugar. Mientras los demás se quedaron atónitos, Aokmine sonreía, el sabor de la victoria era delicioso. Finalmente, los demás asimilaron más o menos lo que pasó para hablar: Mayo: ¿Qu…qué fue eso? Aokmine dio media vuelta y vio como los demás asintieron con la cabeza, expresando acuerdo con la pregunta de Mayo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Aokmine contestó: Aokmine: Siendo sincero… Fredy: Sin 0 :v *ba dum tss* Lae y Sen: ._. Fredy: Ok :’v supongo que viene un momento dramático, ¿no? Aokmine: …Continuando…no confío lo suficiente en ustedes como para responderles eso. Mayo: Pos sí que fue sincero Sen: Lol Aokmine: Les dije. Ahora, ¿no creen que los liberados deberían presentarse? Mayo: Yo creo que sí, ¡compañeros rebeldes…! ???: Calla. Yo soy Moff Jerjerrod Moff llevaba puesta una camisa negra, un saco gris oscuro abierto, pantalones del mismo color del saco y una correa negra. Por su aspecto, ¿había tenido un alto rango en una rebelión? ¿O era un millonario que financiaba alguna rebelión? No se sabe. ???: Meta Dragon Meta Dragon era el que llevaba el que llevaba el dragón en su mano. Tenía una armadura Blanca con detalles rojos y plateados. ???: ¡Soy Wendingo! Wendingo tenía una armadura azul con detalles blancos y plateados/grises. Una armadura bastante llamativa ???: Yo soy AlbertoBetaOrionios Alberto también llevaba armadura (vaya, ¿tan populares son las armaduras?), era italiana (¿o mexicana?); ya que tenía verde, blanco, y rojo. ???: Me llamo Augurio. Ste men llevaba…nada de armadura (raro :v), iba completamente vestido de negro. ???: Y yo soy Supernal Supernal parecía alguien con dinero; llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata con estampado de rombos rojos y negros, saco con delineados morado rojizo (:v/), sombrero de copa blanco con rojo y hasta un bastón. Interesante atuendo con el que llegó a la prisión… Aokmine: Bueno…Mayo, recuerda lo que hablamos Mayo: Seeeh, ey…Mayito quiere que te quedes una noche con nosotros, ya que queremos que a la mañana siguiente nos acompañes : ) Aokmine: … Mayo: *carita tierna de suplica* Aokmine: No…bueno sí Mayo: Bien Aokmine: Pero solo esta noche… Sen: Ey weyes, creo que deberíamos irnos…Tax podría mandar refuerzos para acá Lae: Cierto Fredy entonces ata a todos con cadenas de fuego y se teletransporta a la base rebelde, llevándose a ellos también. con Tax Tax estaba bajo la luz de su oficina, había vuelto de la huída y estaba ahora buscando información acerca de ese modo de combate de Aokmine. Fue algo difícil encontrar pero por fin lo consiguió: Modo de Batalla de Undertale: Basado en el Juego, los usuarios de la Wiki de Undertale poseían la capacidad de hacer entrar a los demás en una Pelea, con sus propios ataques y dificultad (ésta hasta cierto límite) pero siempre siguiendo una regla: Todo ataque debe ser evadible de alguna forma. Por otra parte, los MARBs de la wiki podían crear su propio Modo de Alma, con sus consecuencias y habilidades; sin embargo, los Administradores y Burócratas eran los únicos que podían poner consecuencias al usuario si perdía la pelea… Tax logró razonar y comprenderlo todo, pero no vio ningún Modo de Alma o consecuencia, ahora, ¿realmente había una consecuencia por perder? los rebeldes Ya se había hecho de noche, se tuvieron que sacar literas nuevas para los nuevos reclutas, Aokmine estaba serio, sentía que se traicionaba, pero, quería ayudar a los rebeldes, así que simplemente mantuvo silencio. Entonces, Mayo convocó a una reunión de Reuniones Todos estaban sentados, pero Mayo y Fredy parados, detrás del mapa de FANDOM (:v). Mayo: Tras pensar bastante y haber hablado con Fredy, nuestra siguiente misión será atacar la mina de aquí *apunta al lugar en el mapa* Esta mina no está en ninguna wiki, está en un territorio No Identificado. Sin embargo, tras un par de hackeos e investigación, esta mina proporciona un 35% de minerales, que son los siguientes: Carbón (si es que se puede considerar así :v), Hierro, Rubí, Esmeraldas, Oro y Diamante, para un Proyecto Secreto de Taxcy. Nuestro objetivo es destruir la mina. Así de simple. Partiremos a las 5 de la mañana, ¿dudas? Nadie levantó la mano… Mayo: Excelente, ahora vayan a dormir, mañana será un gran día Todos se fueron a dormir, las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en oscuridad. A las 4:30 de la madrugada (o mañana, no sé xd) todos se levantaron, se pusieron sus ropas y se prepararon para el combate. Tras un rápido desayuno, llegó la hora de dirigirse al lugar. Ahora, ¿tendrán éxito los rebeldes? ¿De qué son capaces los nuevos reclutas? Y más importante ¿Cuál es el Proyecto Super Secreto de Taxcy? Capítulo 11: Próximamente...